Jacob Striker
Jacob Alexander Striker (10/11/1998) is an American born professional wrestler who is currently signed to the Omega Wrestling Alliance as apart of its Omega Wrestling Tomorrow brand. Early Years Not much is known about Jake's early years and he doesn't like to talk about things of that nature other than he is the oldest of four children and that his father was the one who sparked his interest into professional wrestling and is a businessman specializing in international business. Upon finishing high school, Jacob decided to try his fortunes away from his father's shadow and moved to the west coast to become a professional wrestler. Training Jake moved in with his uncle while he trained at Peter Graves' "House of Glory" wrestling school and trained alongside the likes of David Gibson, Locke Helms, Sabin Richards, Zach and Jacob Hunter, Jericho Morton, and a few others. It was here that Eric Koenig and Jax Castle both noted that he was surprisingly tough and strong for a young man of his age and helped him to further his strength training. Like many of the graduates of the school, he was offered a place in Graves' "Major League Wrestling" promotion but Jake turned it down as he wanted to further his training at which point Jake started to look for his next teacher and found not him...but ''*HER*..by complete accident when he caught the episode of Empire where Stephanie Matsuda would announce the formation of the "Coven" sparked something in Jake's mind and he sought out the "Iconic War Queen" and he started his training all over again at Matsuda's "War Room" dojo and while at the War Room Dojo, Jake was trained alongside Serenity Scorpio, Jocelyn Sky, Brie Marie, Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, and Goro Daimon in Lucharesou by Stephanie Matsuda, Tiffany Santana, and the Wild Brothers-Billy and Jimmy. '''Omega Wrestling Tomorrow:' After completing his training at the "War Room", Jake was picked up by Naheem Board (on the possible suggestion of Matsuda) as one of the first wrestler for the new Omega Wrestling Tomorrow project and was given a spot on the the "Genesis" card in a six man tag team match that doubled as Jake's debut into professional wrestling as Jake would be teaming with Kyle and Corey Matthis, with Kyle's manager and girlfriend Karen Ramondetta at ringside, against El Gaucho, Zaxaria, and Levi Silvera, Jake's team won their match which made the newly minted wrestler's night even greater, he even helped to keep things straight during a match involving the enforcer of Udy in the form of the monstrous Fenris later in the show. During this period of time he considered to be somewhat friends with Kyle and by extension, his girlfriend Karen, as he would often be covering Kyle's Taco Bill and it was here that Jake's friendship with former Super Japan Pro Wrestling junior heavyweight in the "Blackheart" Wil Pierce would begin that would eventually lead into the formation of their tag team, the Dark Circle. World Wrestling Headquarters & Trauma-Drama: It was around this time that Jacob was informed by an "unknown source" that Serenity Scorpio, a person that he was close to, was having problems with a wrestler by the name of Blake Anderson in a promotion known as World Wrestling Headquarters with Anderson simply showing her multiple levels of disrespect and generally being hateful towards the young woman. Jake couldn't stand this and with the help of a "family friend", Jake was able to be quietly signed to World Wrestling Headquarters prior to their Shogun pay per view and made his unofficial debut on the go home show prior to the pay per view by being the masked attacker of Blake after he had a confrontation with Serenity and later in Tokyo Japan, Personal Information It is rumored that Jacob previously had a relationship, possibly a romantic one, with wrestling manager Elena de la Vega (of Brujah Nationale Lucha Libre and Frontier Wrestling Alliance fame) at some point in their mutual past before either one of them entered professional wrestling. He is known to have at least three siblings, two sister and a younger brother, with the sister closest to him in age-Jessica-has had some training also under Stephanie Matusda at the War Room but has recently agreed to become one of the new "GOAT Farm" (formerly known as "Squires: Midway") students training under Jim Danielson and Warren Williams. He considers Stephanie Matsuda like "the cool older sister that he never had" and is he close friends with Jocelyn Sky and Serenity Scorpio but he is also childhood best friends with both fellow War Room trainees in Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia In Wrestling Finishing Moves: * "Din's Fire" (Kneeling belly to back piledriver) * "Death Warrant" (Cross Rhodes/Rolling Cutter) * The "Natural Disaster" (Double pumphandle sitout powerbomb, sometimes transitioned into a straight jacket choke) Signature Moves: * "Ruffian Kick" (Superkick) * "Judas Effect" (Spinning back elbow) * Roaring Elbow/Discus Elbow Smash * "Final Heaven" (Springboard forearm smash)-adopted from Stephanie Matsuda * "Blood Silk Road" (Arm trap inverted Gannosuke clutch) * "T-Virus" (Multiple German suplex variations followed by a Tiger suplex) * "Joker Extreme" (Dropkick to an opponent while performing a moonsault onto another) * "Beautiful Disaster" (Springboard kick) * The "Maimline" (Slingshot lariat) * "Fang Streiser" (Claymore kick) Nicknames: * The "Natural" Themes: * "Break it down again" (w/"Real RockNRolla" intro) by Tears for Fears & Yonosuke Kitamura * "Shellshock" by Scott Fritz (Dark Circle theme) * Special Entrance: "Prelude 12/21" by AFI leading into "Break it down again" (w/"Real RockNRolla" intro) by Tears for Fears & Yonosuke Kitamura